


Painting Each Other's Portraits in Art Class

by witchyweeb



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Sweethearts, Fluff, M/M, NO HES A BADASS, Short One Shot, nezumi is a sweetie, nezumi is good at everything, ok honey, shion is not an artist, that was stupid, they're still only 12 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4164237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchyweeb/pseuds/witchyweeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the tags and title say it all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting Each Other's Portraits in Art Class

Though Shion was in the ‘Gifted and Talented’ program, he still had art with everyone in his regular class, and technically he didn’t start the new course for a couple more days anyway. So he knew Nezumi got the same assignment he did, to paint a portrait. It could be of anyone as long as it was appropriate (These were twelve year old boys, the teacher was smart enough to know this was the age when things started to get interesting). 

He knew immediately what, or rather who, he was going to paint, but he was curious to see who his best friend would. When everyone was immersed in their project Shion wandered across the room, a need for more paint a ruse but also a real necessity. He passed Safu to find her deep in concentration, a rough sketch of Stephen Hawking on her canvas. He snorted as he continued on his way. Such a predictable one she was. 

Luckily for him the paints were located directly to the left of where Nezumi stood, canvas turned away from the rest of the students. When he approached suddenly the paints were held out right in front of him, stopping him from getting any closer.

“Take what you need,” Nezumi grumbled, voice deep for one his age. 

Shion rose a brow, but did as told, grabbing the grays and blues he needed. 

“Who are you doing?” he inquired, trying to peek around the other boy’s shoulder. 

“None of your business,” with a haughty huff Nezumi shooed him away and turned back to his work. 

Shion couldn’t help but laugh, juggling the supplies in his hands as he walked, the boy was always so gruff and secretive. It was rather cute. 

They got an hour and Shion was grateful. He loved working his brain, but doing something creative like this was always a welcome relaxation. He really wasn’t much of an artist, but he tried. He bit his lip and furrowed his brows as he carefully dragged the brush, stroke after stroke. The least he could do was attempt to give the beautiful face some recognition in his painting. 

Shion sighed to himself as he cleaned up his desk. Despite his trying he really hadn’t managed to do his subject justice in his portrait. He had finished putting the failed attempt away in his portfolio when he heard a short whistle. When he turned the class was mostly empty, and Nezumi was across the room motioning him over. 

His dark hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail and he had a small spot of purple paint on his cheek, making Shion giggle as he ambled over. Before he could say anything Nezumi was holding his own painting up in front of his face, sucking all of the little brunette’s attention into the beautiful artwork. Nezumi was always good at anything he tried. It shouldn’t surprise Shion that he had such a talent for this as well. 

“That’s me,” Shion whispered reverently.

Nezumi rolled his stormy eyes, “Brilliant deduction.”

He shrugged, “Couldn’t think of anyone better. Who’d you do?”

This brought Shion back down to earth and he blushed, “No one important.”

Nezumi smirked, “You liar. Ugh, you painted your little lover girl didn’t you.”

Shion began to object to his nickname for Safu, but Nezumi was already walking away and over to where Shion had put his own shoddy work. He sighed in defeat. If Nezumi really wanted to see it there was nothing Shion could do to help it. 

All he could do was join the boy by the wall, staring down at the painting Shion had done. 

“It looks nothing like me. You’re a terrible artist,” Nezumi shook his head in disgust, but when Shion turned to leave he pecked the boy’s cheek quickly.

Shion’s eyes widened and he gaped at Nezumi, who pretended he hadn’t done anything. Shion grinned on his way out of the classroom. Such a strange boy he was.


End file.
